


I'm Not a Kid

by StarkBabyGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sassy Peter, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkBabyGirl/pseuds/StarkBabyGirl
Summary: Todos ali o tratavam como criança, e Peter estava cansado disso.





	I'm Not a Kid

Se tinha uma coisa que irritava Peter Parker mais do que se atrasar para seus compromissos, isso seria ser tratado como uma criança, pior ainda ser tratado como criança pelos seus colegas de trabalho.

Os Vingadores.

Peter ficou extremamente feliz quando finalmente foi aceito na equipe e virou parte da família, estava sempre empolgado para tudo: treinos, as batalhas, as noites de cinema. Mas isso tudo ficou com um gosto amargo quando começaram "de brincadeira" a o tratarem como um bebê indefeso, e não pararam desde então.

Não entendam mal, Peter amava estar trabalhando com os Vingadores, principalmente depois de sua morte e ressurreição após o titã louco e roxo, Thanos. Todos tinham feito as pazes e estavam funcionando novamente como amigos.

Sua paixonite por seu mentor Tony Stark ainda era forte, por mais que soubesse que nunca seria correspondido, já que no mesmo momento em que tudo deu certo, Stark pulou no colo de certo Capitão o beijando na frente de todos.

E apesar de tudo, continuou ali consigo, lhe dando conselhos e flertes descarados, mas Peter não se deixava enganar, sabia que o gênio flertava com tudo e todos, mas o coração dele era exclusivamente de Steve Rogers.

Peter não se deixou abalar e seguiu em frente, mas ter a equipe o tempo inteiro lhe lembrando o quanto "inocente" ele era, não era nem um pouco legal.

Ele não era nenhum inocente, mas novamente, ninguém o levava a sério ali. Ao menos era o que ele imaginava.

Exceto por um certo ex Soldado Invernal.

Peter era inteligente e sábio, mas podia ser bem tonto quando não prestava atenção. Bucky Barnes cada dia mais recuperado dos horrores que a Hydra tinha feito consigo, não deixava de prestar atenção em cada movimento do garoto.

Estava babando e nem disfarçava, sonhava todas as noites em prender o mais novo em uma parede e fazer-lo gritar até esquecer o próprio nome.

Bucky sabia que Peter ainda possuía uma paixão por Stark e estava disposto a fazer o menino esquecer o bilionário. Tony era um cara legal depois de tudo, se entendeu com Barnes e até mesmo pediu desculpas, James "abençoou" o relacionamento de Tony com o seu irmãozinho Steve, e disse para si mesmo que iria fazer do Homem Aranha todo seu.

\- Boa noite menino aranha.

\- Homem Aranha senhor Barnes, por favor, me chame de Homem Aranha! - implorou Peter debaixo da máscara.

Peter ainda não havia revelado sua verdadeira identidade, não por quê não confiasse nos Vingadores, mas por recomendações dos próprios.

\- Então você poderia parar com essas formalidades e me chamar de Bucky.

\- Se eu te chamar de apenas Bucky você promete parar de me chamar de menino aranha?

\- Claro que sim bonequinho. - sorriu descarado. 

\- Bonequinho? - Peter ficou confuso embora um tanto agraciado.

Bucky se aproximou lentamente na busca de seduzi-lo, e o prensou contra a parede, perguntou sussurando.

\- Não gostou do novo apelido?

\- G-Gostei... é original.

\- Estou te assustando? Seu coração está batendo rápido! - ronronou no ouvido do mais novo causando calafrios.

\- N-Não! 

\- Que bom, não tenha medo de mim... Peter.

\- Como? Como sabe meu nome? - Peter arregalou os olhos debaixo da máscara.

\- Oh meu bem, todos nós sabemos! Você é péssimo em esconder segredos.

\- Ai não! O senhor Stark vai ficar possesso comigo, eu não posso ser tão desleixado assim...

\- Se acalme bonequinho, não é nada grave... somos apenas nós! Jamais iríamos revelar a sua identidade ao público.

\- Obrigado Bucky, de verdade... nem sei como te agradecer! 

BINGO!

Era isso que Bucky esperava ouvir. Abriu um belo e lascivo sorriso e sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido.

\- Eu sei como, me mostra o seu rosto.

Peter não podia esconder, estava excitado. A voz de Bucky lhe provocava sentimentos até então inexplorados, tinha vontade de subir no colo dele e fechar as pernas enrolado do mais velho.

Bucky era o homem mais sexy que já conheceu, nem ao menos exitou ao retirar a máscara e deixar seus olhos encontrarem com as mais belas íris azuis. 

\- Lindo. - disse Bucky antes de finalmente selar seus lábios.

O beijo logo se tornou faminto, mordidas desleixadas e gemidos incompreensíveis tomaram conta do cômodo comunal em que estavam. A perspectiva de que qualquer pessoa poderia entrar e dar de cara com os dois era excitante demais para ambos.

Peter apoiou as mãos na nuca de Bucky a procura de estabilidade, enquanto Barnes o prensava cada vez mais contra a parede, roçando seu membro duro na virilha do mais novo.

Desceu as mãos até a bunda de Peter e o levantou o colocando em seu colo, o traje de Peter era fino e logo a marca de seu pênis ereto começava a aparecer, agora espremido contra o estômago de Bucky o fez soltar um gemido alto.

\- Como eu te tiro dessa rouoa bonequinho? Eu quero brincar um pouquinho com você.

Sem responder, Peter pressionou o botão da aranha central em seu peito e o traje logo soltou ficando assim mais fácil para Bucky desempacotar. 

Ao tirar todo o uniforme do mais novo, percebeu que o menino não usava uma cueca convencional, e sim uma Jock Strap, que escondia o pacote da frente mas deixava a bela e arrebitada bunda de fora.

\- Sempre na espera de ter esse bunda cheia de pau Homem Aranha? 

\- N-Não é isso... as outras marcam demais no uniforme. - respondeu Peter ficando vermelho.

\- Será isso mesmo Pete? Sera que você não fica na espera de algum grande e grosso pau te enchendo de esperma? O do Stark talvez? - Bucky rosnava enquanto apertava as nadegas do mais novo, espalhando mordidas pelo pescoço do mesmo.

\- Bucky! Por favor...

\- Fale bonequinho, fala o que você quer.

\- Bucky.... - choramingou o mais novo - Por favor.

\- Por favor o que Peter Benjamin Parker? Você precisa me falar especificamente o que você quer.

Peter respirou fundo e encontrou novamente os olhos de Bucky, mordeu o lábio do mais velho e se virou, rebolando em cima da calça dele disse.

\- Eu quero que você me foda! Coma a minha bunda toda, espalhe seu esperma dentro de mim, me deixe pingando implorando por mais. Me foda James Buchanan Barnes!

Bucky sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo, abriu a bunda do mais novo e encarou o buraco rosa que implorava por atenção.

Molhou um de seus dedos do braço de metal com saliva e acaricou o botão lentamente, o buraco tentava sugar o dedo, mas Bucky se afastava provocando gemidos de frustação em Parker.

\- Calma bonequinho, eu vou te dar tudo o que pediu! Tenha calma.

Olhou ao redor da sala em busca de algo para ajudar na lubrificação, não queria machucar o seu menino. Ao encontrar nada que poderia ser útil, sua única opção era a saliva.

Se ajoelhou e abriu as bandas, uma leve lambida de baixo para cima fez Peter estremecer, concentrando o máximo de saliva para conseguir colocar a ponta da língua dentro do buraco provocaram gemidos desavergonhados de Peter.

Logo foi capaz de introduzir um dedo ao lado da língua, rodeou a abertura com cuidado e partiu a torcer o dedo na esperança de abrir mais espaço.

Peter se encontrava em um estado de puro surto de tesão, nunca sentiu tanto prazer e nem ao menos tinham exatamente começado algo, um segundo dedo frio de metal de juntou o fazendo liberar um gemido esmagado. 

Suor escorria por sua testa e tudo que sabia fazer era tentar conter os gemidos para não serem pegos e ocasionalmente precisarem se separar. A última coisa que Peter queria, era que isso acabasse, então fez de tudo para se manter silencioso.

Barnes tesourava o caminho para deixar mais aberto, seu pênis ainda preso nas roupas implorava por atenção, mas o mais velho sabia que seu tamanho e grossura eram avantajados, precisava preparar bem Peter. 

Após a introdução do terceiro dedo Peter começou a implorar desesperado.

\- Já está bom! Eu não aguento mais, eu preciso do seu pau dentro de mim!

\- Shh bonequinho, quando eu digo que preciso te preparar bem é porquê eu preciso! Em hipótese alguma quero te machucar. 

\- Argh, eu não sou uma criança! Eu não sou feito de vidro! Se você não colocar esse pau agora mesmo dentro de mim eu vou sair e implorar para o primeiro que aparecer!

Mais um choque elétrico passou por Bucky, sem mais controlar seus desejos se livrou de suas roupas com violência, levantou a bunda de Peter bem aperta.

\- É isso que você quer bonequinho? Então toma, é todo seu.

Sem aviso e sem pestanejar, Bucky entrou dentro com força. Peter urrou de dor mas logo sorriu satisfeito, o pau de Barnes era grande, e grosso... Peter acabara de conhecer o paraíso.

\- É isso que você sempre quis né? Um pau enterrado em você... olha só, seu buraco está me apertando todo, Deus, eu nunca vou te deixar ir.

Bucky acelerou cada vez mais os movimentos, em um ritmo quase brutal fez o mais novo liberar vários tipos de gemidos, segurando em seu pescoço o fazendo olhar em seus olhos por cima viu o quanto Peter estava amando cada segundo daquilo.

\- Vadiazinha Aranha, esse deveria ser seu nome.

\- Você tem total permissão pra me chamar assim! - Peter respondeu entre gemidos

Ao ouvir essas palavras Bucky arrastou Peter até a mesa ao lado, o deitando ali puxando pelo cabelo conseguiu alcançar uma velocidade incrivel. 

O barulho da mesa se arrastando, seus corpos se chocando e os gemidos de ambos definitivamente deveriam estar chamando a atenção de alguém, mas ambos estavam concentrados demais em seus próprios prazeres para notarem Tony Stark masturbando o Capitão América enquanto o mesmo tentava não gemer muito alto.

Bucky enfim gozou dentro de Peter, ao se afastar um pouco da mesa deu um estalado tapa na bunda de Peter enquanto assistia seu esperma escorrer para fora. 

O tapa tinha provocado o clímax final fazendo Peter gozar em cima da mesa, sem vontade alguma de sair daquela posição balbuciou.

\- Continua Bucky, por favor, continua até você não aguentar mais!

Bucky sorriu satisfeito, pincelou o esperma escorrido de volta no buraco e entrou e saiu ouvindo o som erótico do seu esperma ir de encontro com a próstata do mais novo ao seu dispor.

Tony que naquele momento chupava seu namorado querendo sentir o líquido grosso e quente no fundo de sua garganta, torcia para Steve parar de se conter e gemer alto anunciando a presença de ambos, já que queria mais do que tudo;

O pau de Steve Rogers o fodendo na bunda, chupar o grosso pau de Bucky Barnes e ao mesmo tempo foder a bela bunda e Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai, devo escrever mais um capítulo?  
> Me digam o que acharam, beijos.


End file.
